


Бальзам моего сердца

by fandom SW rare pairings 2020 (fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2020)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 3D, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2020/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20rare%20pairings%202020
Summary: Фанатская полочка с книгами
Relationships: Fans/Canon, Sith/Galaxy
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Бальзам моего сердца

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Бальзам моего сердца  
>  **Автор:** fandom SW rare pairings 2020  
>  **Форма:** 3D арт  
>  **Жанр:** 3D моделирование  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** фаны/канон, возможно, ситхи/галактика  
>  **Описание:** фанатская полочка с книгами  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Рейтинг:** G  
>  **Программа исполнения:** 3Dmax  
>  **Исходники:** [фото](https://www.vladtime.ru/uploads/posts/2015-12/1449664021_0.jpg) зв-фанатов из сети, обложки книг по ЗВ вселенной из открытых источников  
>  **Для голосования:** fandom SW rare pairings 2020 - "Бальзам моего сердца"

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/36GMx.jpg)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/36GMy.jpg)

[](https://funkyimg.com/i/36GMw.jpg)


End file.
